


The first switch

by TheIceQueen



Series: Tired of fighting [4]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathing/Washing, Blindfolds, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Desus - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Electricity, Established Relationship, Fear of being tied up, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hand Jobs, Holding Hands, Impact Play, Insecurity, Kissing, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Lube, M/M, Merinthophobia, Mild Painplay, Neck Kissing, Nervousness, Pain, Painplay, Paul teaching Daryl, Pet Names, Porn, Post-Coital Cuddling, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Service Top, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking, Switching, Tenderness, Touching, Trust Kink, fear of restraints, hard limit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIceQueen/pseuds/TheIceQueen
Summary: -- Timeline: Three and a half months into their relationship. They've lived in the house for a few weeks. --Paul know a thing or to about making sex interesting, and he is only too happy to teach Daryl about the world he has made possible in their basement.





	The first switch

The basement was Paul’s domain. He’d decorated and bought everything he was sure they needed, with Daryl’s money, while Daryl was rebuilding the two other floors in the house. The first time Paul had shown Daryl what he’d used the space for Daryl had been weirdly turned on, by the tables, chairs, the bench and the swing. He’d no idea how to even use half of them but Paul did, and it made his boyfriend that much hotter. That day Daryl ended up fucking Paul right there in the middle of the floor and again on the padded table.

Paul had showed him the connecting room after, with pillows, blankets and a direct dumbwaiter from the kitchen, which Daryl learned later connected to their bedroom too. They had spent the night in there, and Paul had told him about everything in the play room.

Since then they had both been very creative in how to make the other feel good. The first time Daryl walked down the stairs and found Paul completely naked, lying, legs apart in the swing with a huge grin on his face, he missed the last step and almost fell flat on his face. It had been a night he would never forget.

Paul had promised him that this night would be too. Daryl was naked, on his back on the padded table, and Paul was fidgeting around in the corner. Daryl took a deep breath, trying to keep calm, he’d grown to like the smell of the room, the leather, rubber and overall cleanliness. It was the only room they cleaned themselves, even though Marcy had said she wouldn’t mind, they had both agreed that she shouldn’t have to that.

God. Why was Paul taking so long? He was sure the smaller man knew that he was getting turned on by the anticipation alone. Finally he came over, he hid something behind his back and Daryl’s eyes widened.

“Don’t worry babe. I’ll make you feel good tonight.” It wasn’t the first time Daryl had heard that sinister undertone to Paul’s playful voice, but it was the first time he was on the table. First time he was lying completely down, and Paul wasn’t, it made him feel inferior and… it was kinda hot.

Paul looked up and down Daryl’s body and let his hand hover over his torso and his crotch, not touching him. Daryl breathed in deep in eagerness for the touch, but it didn’t happen. Paul leaned in and kissed Daryl on the lips.

“Safewords are in play.” Paul looked Daryl in the eyes and waited for him to respond. They had played around with safewords before. Mostly to get used to them and Paul had used them a couple of times to make sure Daryl knew what to do, and Paul had always been really serious about teaching him.

Paul looked a different kind of serious this time. “Dee. Tell me the safewords.”

Daryl shifted a bit on the table and reminded himself that the safewords were a good thing.

“Green means, go on, I’m good. Yellow means, slow down, wait. Red means, stop everything.”

Paul nodded and showed Daryl what he had in his hand. It was a black piece of fabric. Daryl was confused and shook his head in need of an explanation.

“It’s a blindfold, Tiger.” Paul held it up over Daryl’s head for him to see and Daryl shifted away, heartbeat already ricing.

Paul put a hand on the hunter’s muscular shoulder. “Hey. I’m not doing anything outside of what we’ve disused. If you don’t want it just tell me. You have safewords too, remember?”

Daryl nodded and relaxed into the padding on the table again.

“Reax babe. This is all about trust. If I were to break that, I would never get to play with you again, and you know how much I love that.”

Daryl smiled. The sinister tone was back, and he knew that the game was on. Paul kissed Daryl’s forehead before covering his eyes with the soft black fabric and making Daryl gasp as he brushed a hand through his hair after.

Daryl’s shoulders were tense, and he was concentrating heard on hearing every little noise. Paul put his hands firm on the vulnerable man’s shoulders and moved them down his arms and folded Daryl’s fingers around the edges of the table. “Hold on here. As always, no restraints of any kind, but I want you to stay still and don’t move.”

Daryl had very early on made clear for Paul that he was not going along with being tied up, and thankfully Paul hadn’t demanded an explanation.

Daryl grabbed tight on the edges and listened to Paul’s food steps crossing the big room. He was getting jumpy and shivered with every sound that reached him. The walls in the basement was covered with toys as Paul called them, and Daryl understood how some of them could be amazing to try out, but some he just didn’t understood, or even liked to look at.

Paul came back, and Daryl tensed and held his breath.

“Dee. No toys or objects from wall six. I know.”

Daryl breathed in and loosened his hands a little. That was another hard limit for him. Then he felt something small and hard on the center of his chest. He shook from the surprise but quickly calmed down and enjoyed the sensation of the tiny thing moving over his sternum and belly and out one leg.

Paul grazed the tip of the cane over Daryl’s body multiple times and watched him shiver under the touch. He slowly moved it to his center and rested it in full length across Daryl’s lover belly. Daryl squeezed his fingers around the padding as he realized what was touching him. He’d never ben under the mercy of the cane before and he was pretty sure he wasn’t going to like it, but he wasn’t afraid of pain, so he was willing to try.

Paul teased him for a long time it seemed, moving the cane like a saw over the skin, but as soon as Daryl’s chest was moving in a calmer pace he lifted the tip of the cane with his free index finger and let go. The snap was almost inaudible, and Daryl jumped only a little, quickly calming himself.

“Color, babe?”

“Green.” Daryl was surprised to like this. He liked it a lot.

Paul bend the cane back more this time and Daryl gasped out lout when it hit his skin. Paul looked at his boyfriend’s face, but Daryl didn’t show signs of fear. He moved the cane down and let the next snap fall on Daryl’s thighs, and then again, harder, and then a third, fourth and fifth time. Daryl’s legs bent, and Paul quickly pushed his knees down again.

“Don’t move.” Paul was firm in his voice and Daryl’s cock twitched in desire from the deeper tone his lover was using. “Color?”

“Gr-Green.” Daryl was good it was the pain making it difficult to speak the words.

“It’s okay if you’re not. This is for you not for me.”

“I’m green.”

Paul smiled and moved the cane up again, slowly placing it over the hips and the base of Daryl’s shaft. Daryl’s grabbed on tight as Paul lifted the cane. It landed sharp and skillfully directed right above his cock and Daryl yelped loudly.

Paul lifted the tip again and Daryl’s hands instinctively covered his crotch. Quickly Paul moved Daryl’s hands back to the side and gave them a little squeeze to indicate that he should hold on tight. “Don’t move.”

The next snap hit fast and the next after that was harder.

“Fuck!”

“That’s it, Babe. Tell me when it hurts.”

The next five fell spread over his stomach harder than all the others. Daryl’s fingers were close to making holes in the leather padding.

“Shit. Paul, Fuck. Stop.”

“Color?”

Daryl gasped for a few seconds. “G-Green.”

Paul hit hard on Daryl’s chest. “Sure?”

“Green. Fuck!”

He could hear the arousal in Paul’s voice and he was sure that he too had noticed Daryl’s cock standing fully at attention.

“You actually like that, don’t you?”

He hit hard again this time right above Daryl’s nipples.

Daryl cried out and collected himself in a wild gasp. “Yeah. Paul. Shit, I like it!”

Paul landed another hit right under his nipples and made a point of dropping the cane loudly on the floor. Daryl tried to listen through his own rapid breathing and heard light metal clinging. He gasped loudly and almost chocked as Paul sucked hard on his left nipple.

“Getting to be quite sensitive there. Thought I noticed that.” He blew cold air over the wet area and Daryl’s chest was covered with goosebumps.

Paul placed a small clamp over the bulb and let it tighten slow. Daryl’s back arced and his chest raised accompanied with a long growl. Paul massaged the other nipple with a finger tip and quickly placed a clamp on that one too. Daryl shook and bored his heels in the table.

With a light hand Paul, brushed over Daryl’s ribs, side and over the red rough skin on his thighs earning shivers and moans from the hunter. Daryl was breathing slightly fast and deep, but when Paul turned on the electricity in the clamps that quickly chanced.

Daryl felt it buzzing at first, sending waves of pleasure through his entire body. His already sensitive nipples fast became the only thing he could think of and he gave up on controlling his breathing. He wasn’t even sure if he got air in anymore. Paul’s hand landed lightly on his chest and the other on his chin, and Daryl’s mind eased. He was still gasping for air, but he knew where his was and that he was breathing, and it felt amazing.

“G-gr…”

Daryl knew Paul was going to ask.

“Babe?”

“Gr-een.”

“Okay Tiger.” Paul flicked his finger at one of the clamps and Daryl jolted.

Paul turned down the electricity and Daryl felt the buzzing go to a soothing stimulating intensity, and he once again had time to feel the blood rush to his pounding cock. Within seconds he felt pressure over his thighs, he hissed from the burning of his abused skin and twisted under the weight of Paul sitting over him.

Paul’s hands were on his cock and Daryl desperately trusted up to get more friction. When the cold lube was poured over his member he cried out in surprise and grabbed on to Paul’s knees with both hands. Paul firmly took his wrists and slowly placed the big hands back on the table and held them there, while he leaned down to whisper in his boyfriend’s ear.

“Hold on here. Stay still.”

Daryl didn’t react, he was frozen. Paul’s pants were burning against his thighs, and his hip was locked in place by the smaller man’s knees. The panic was raising from his wrists though, pinned against the table. He was held under Paul’s weight. He tried to breathe through it, but it didn’t matter who was on top of him. He was stuck. His heartrate jumped and kept rising, if he hadn’t already been blindfolded, he would most definitely have trouble seeing straight.

“Y-yellow.”

The hands were gone, and Paul moved to slip of the table, buy Daryl grabbed his knees.

“Stay.”

“Hon, I’m not leaving you. I’m just getting down. I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking.”

“Stay… stay on me. It’s just my arms. I-I’m better now.”

Paul took one of Daryl’s hands lightly in his and rubbed the center of his chest with the other. “You sure.”

“I’m sure. God… please.”

Daryl was still rock hard, and the nipple stimulation was working overtime keeping his breathing up.

“Dee.” Daryl could hear the relieved smile on Paul’s face. “You can move your hands as you like. Take the blind fold of if you want.”

Daryl nodded, but he wasn’t going to take it off. Everything was that much more sensitive when he couldn’t see what was coming, and he trusted Paul. He grabbed on to the edge of the table again.

“Green.”

Paul started working his hand’s up and down Daryl’s shaft, and soon Daryl was twisting, arching and thrusting under Paul. He gasped as Paul brushed all the way over the head and grabbed on tight to Paul’s knee. Paul didn’t react and soon the bigger man was tensely shaking as he rode of his orgasm in a loud moan.

Daryl fell limp and gasping to the table and Paul grabbed his hand. He turned off the current and, never letting go of Daryl’s limp hand, he crawled down from the table. With a small pained moan coming from the hunter, Paul unclamped his nipples. He kissed Daryl’s hand and then his mouth as he pushed the blindfold over his forehead and threw it on the floor.

Daryl squinted at the light but quickly found his lover’s eyes and lifted his head to kiss him.

“Good?”

“Perfect.”

Daryl started to sit, but Paul pushed him slowly back down. “Easy, Tiger. Take a second to catch your breath. Daryl took Paul’s hand again, and Paul squeezed back with both of his and pressed them against Daryl’s still rapidly raising chest. When Daryl’s breathing was almost back to normal and both of them thought that the eye-contact had lasted a few seconds too long, Paul pulled Daryl up.

Slowly they walked hand in hand to the pamper room, which Paul insisted on calling it. They Paul made Daryl lay down in the multi-colored pillows. He’d already told Paul what he thought of this room, so he didn’t need to now, not that he could find anything wrong about it in this moment. The warm washcloth felt amazing on his skin, even where he was red and sore, it was a welcome feeling. He watched Paul’s every move with admiration and gratitude while he washed his entire body. After Paul had rubbed cream on his thighs, belly and chest, he grabbed a bottle of lemonade from the small elevator in the wall and handed it to Daryl. He laid down next to him, kissed his neck and covered them in a few soft blankets.

Daryl was the first to brake the almost hour-long silence. “Rovia?”

“Yeah, Dee.”

“I freaked.”

Paul sat up and looked at an embarrassed Daryl. “No you didn’t. You kept your calm, used your safeword and told me what not to do. You made sure I didn’t go too far or cross any boundaries.”

He leaned in and brushed the hair from Daryl’s forehead before kissing him there.

“Never be afraid to stop. Never be afraid to say red either.”

Daryl nodded and bit his lip. Paul kissed him on the mouth and laid down in his boyfriend’s big arms. “I’m so happy you want to try out this world with me.”

Daryl chuckled and held Paul tight. “I think I have some ideas you might like too.”

Paul shivered and closed his eyes in shear happiness. How in the world did he ever get this lucky?


End file.
